Various types of deicing sprayer devices for vehicles are known in the prior art. These devices spray a deicing fluid onto or around a vehicle's wheels to prevent ice accumulation on the wheels and to provide better traction. However, many of these devices require manual operation of the deicing sprayer. This can often be dangerous for the user, as operating the deicing sprayer can distract the user while driving the automobile. Additionally, these sprayers are often contained in one unit, such that the pump, the reservoir, and the sprayer nozzles are fully integrated. Thus, if one component of the sprayer is damaged or rendered non-functional, the entire apparatus is rendered non-functional. Further, many of these known deicing sprayers are merely strapped onto the chassis of an automobile near each vehicle wheel. Therefore, they fail to serve any other function other than as a deicing sprayer.
Thus, what is needed is a deicing sprayer and impact absorber apparatus and method for mounting the apparatus to an existing vehicle. The present deicing sprayer and impact absorber apparatus includes at least two fluid holding bumper tanks disposed upon a front and rear bumper a vehicle. The bumper tanks are filled with a deicing fluid and are configured to absorb and disperse the force of a collision upon the bumper portion of the vehicle, thus greatly improving the vehicle occupant's safety. A reserve tank is disposed underneath one of the vehicles seats and is also filled with deicing fluid. A pump having a plurality of conduits is disposed on the vehicle. The conduits are in operational communication with each of the bumper tanks, the reserve tank, and a plurality of dispenser nozzles. A power switch and a CPU are disposed upon the vehicle and are in operational communication and in circuit with each of the pump and the vehicle battery. A user may actuate the pumps by activating the power switch. A plurality of automatic sensors configured to obtain humidity and temperature measurements are disposed on the undercarriage of the vehicle and are in operational communication with the CPU. The CPU will actuate the pump when the humidity and temperature measurements are within a predetermined set of parameter stored on the CPU.
Thus, the present deicing sprayer and impact absorber has many improvements over the prior art including, but not limited to, absorbing and dispersing the force of a collision upon the bumper portion of the vehicle, utilizing automatic sensors to actuate the pump, and decreasing the cost of repair should one element of the apparatus fail. Additionally, the present invention will retain partial functionality as an impact absorber should any one of the CPU, automatic sensors, pump, reserve tank, or vehicle battery fail.